<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love will bring us back to life. by lonelyghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254242">love will bring us back to life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts'>lonelyghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPOPRstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Character Death, F/F, God Tier (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinnie stumbles upon the aftermath of Yikess' run-in with Siiyde Carcta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinnie Onmain/Yikess Cancel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spoprstuck Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love will bring us back to life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kindrama makes me smile i love them so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blood is everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's wet on your hands, staining the white cotton of your alchemized hoodie, dripping on the floor. You can't breathe. You want to reach out, but your hands are frozen, your arms stuck by your side as you stare at Yikess lying prone on the floor in a pool of neon blue, the stab wound in her stomach still gushing. The sword that impaled her lies a few feet away, covered in that same color down to the hilt, discarded like a mindless afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You recognize it. It's Siiyde Carcta's- you remember seeing it on their belt as he monologued about darkness and grimness. The thought of him shoving the blade of his rapier up through Yikess and ripping it out both makes you want to vomit and grab your ribbons so you can slowly strangle him to death, pulling each and every gasp out of his throat before he slumps underneath you and go silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you can't bring yourself to care enough to go after him when Yikess is lying on the floor in front of you, dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don't know what to do. This shouldn't be happening. Yikess was alive not even three hours ago- you were texting her, telling her that you were going to finally try and finish up your quest once and for all today. She can't be dead. You can't imagine this world without her in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are disrupted from your panicked thoughts when she coughs, and you drop to your knees at her side in surprise. There's no way someone could endure a stab through the guts like that- but ceruleans are tough, you know, and Yikess is tough too. Tougher than you, certainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when you look, there's the short rise and fall of her chest. You are sure that if you felt her wrist you would feel her pulse- weak and fluttering, but still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nooo," you whisper, putting a hand over her stomach. The wet squelching noise that the wound makes when you touch her makes you want to recoil, but you don't hesitate. There isn't any time for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know a little about medical stuff- you had to, back when you and Chaoys were still best friends, before they betrayed all of you and decided to wreak havoc in some bizarre desire for adrenaline that you still don't understand. Back in those days, you were always worried she'd end up seriously injuring themself on one of her 'impossible dares', breaking a leg or an arm or bruising an internal organ. When the two of you stopped speaking, you didn't think you'd ever need to think about the things you'd learned surfing WebMD again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you wrack your brain for the tidbits you can recall. You're supposed to put pressure on wounds, you remember, and you roll Yikess gently over on her side, pressing your hands down on the wound. She makes a low groan, but she's unconscious, a fact for which you are very grateful. At least she won't be feeling any pain while she's passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood flow slows under your ministrations, but it's still seeping, wet between your fingers, staining them blue as you stare down at them. Not for the last time, you wish your team had a Life player with healing powers- Siiyde might be a Life player, but being a Prince of Life, his talents are more suited to destruction than creation. If you had someone with healing powers, you could have Yikess healed up and right as rain in seconds… but there's no guarantee they'd be able to get here in time. And it doesn't matter. You don't have a Life player here, and Yikess is bleeding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's so much blood everywhere already, you think, halfway to hysteria. You can't do this- there's no way Yikess can survive this without medical attention that you can't give. She's getting paler and paler, the blue seeping slowly out of her face with every passing second. You barely even realize you're murmuring your panicked thoughts out loud, too focused on this girl you're so so unbearably pale for dying slowly in your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's the use of you if you can't even save her? Isn't there anything you can do? You wrack your mind looking for solutions but you can't fucking find any. Maybe if you were a god tier, you would know what to do-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. You're so stupid. You can't believe you didn't think of this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yikess is so light in your arms when you scoop her up bridal style in your arms- she barely weighs anything at all, really. You curl her closer to you, trying to staunch the bleeding against your stomach, and flex the muscles in your back before beginning the climb through the spikes to where you think the Quest bed is located after its last respawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terrain here is dangerous- you didn't think Floosh's planet would be this much of a deathtrap. Normally, you'd be a mess about this- watching your step, desperate to make sure that you don't get the back hood of your hoodie caught on a spike, squinting to see against the bright gold that shines far too bright under the sun. But now you are blind to all obstacles- you run through the terrain without a pause or a second glance. All you're focused on is your destination and the warmth of Yikess' body in your arms, cradled close as you whisper quietly for her to just hold on, just a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you make it up to the top you have to sigh in relief, clutching Yikess even closer to you. The Quest bed is long and purple, emblazoned with the sign of Rage that you associate with Yikess, and you lay her gently down onto it as her bright blue blood collects along it. She doesn't even stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare down at her for a second, contemplating what to do next. You could leave her here, and you'd have every right to. From what the missed messages on your Discord are telling you, things have gone topsy-turvy- Floosh is in that stupid yellow Hope bubble you saw earlier, and Disney's gone missing. Shonen is having a breakdown, and you are worried about Naarci and Chaoys, who, left to their own devices, are forces of nature unto themselves. And of course, you have to take care of Siiyde. You have to make him pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yikess will bleed out eventually; she's unconscious from blood loss. She won't remember any of this when she eventually dies and is reborn. She doesn't need you here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thought of that makes you sick. How could you leave her here, alone, in so much pain, to wake up to silence and no one to answer her questions or explain the gap in her memory? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reach out and push a tendril of hair away from her face. Her face is twisted up in pain, and you want to smooth all of it out, make her look peaceful. You can take the hurting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your katanas feel heavier than they ever have, and your hands are slippery with sweat, but you don't hesitate when you slit Yikess Cancel's throat. You don't flinch from the gush of blood that sprays onto your face, only spitting it out when some of it gets in your mouth and stains your teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yikess' breath turns rattling and gurgling as she tries to breathe and finds only blood. You wince at the sound, but at least it's quick. It's only a few seconds before the next breath that comes is her last. You hold her hand through all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she rises, newborn and surrounded by purple light in her new robes, wings flapping brightly against her back as she basks in the new power of godhood, this is what matters most: she's not alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>